


Generation Z Marco

by ulysauce



Category: Garfield - Fandom, Garfielf, Memes - Fandom, Political RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Garfield Gang, More characters to come, Stuff, crackfic, thanks obama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-03 11:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10243601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulysauce/pseuds/ulysauce
Summary: This is about a young lad called Marco Rubio who's life gets way more interesting as he meets the bots from planet UlYssES. He goes on a bunch of adventures and shit. Jon Arbuckle and Garfielf (typo intended. Check out the Garfielf video) are his cooking teachers and Will Smith is the principal because Suicide Squad ruined him. Also, Barack Obama is the bus driver and Ted Cruz is a girl in this.





	1. Cooking Class

Marco was just a young lad when he met the bots from planet UlYssES. He was about 13 and he was in his edgy teen must get a gf rn phase and he could not control himself from getting nonstop crushes. There was one girl that he could not stop loving... Tedda Cruz! Her beauty stole his heart. Marco had never met her, he was pretty superficial and shallow; most teenagers are like that. Anyway, we must start our story of Generation Z Marco.

Chapter one, Cooking Class:

"Rats! I'm gonna be late" Shrieked lil' marc when he awoke from his slumber. He didn't eat his cereal which was a shame because he has been looking for the rare red superdude action figure in the box to add to his collection. He rushed outside and forgot to close the door to see the bus drive off. 

"THANKS OBAMA!" cried Marco (Obama was the bus driver). 

"I bet he did see me! He didn't drive off because he thought I wasn't there! He knew exactly what he was doing!" muttered Marco. He repeated those sentences under his breath until he got to the school. 

Marco had just arrived at the school, he was five minutes late.

“Tut tut tut tut tut” muttered the principal. Marco looked up to see Mr. Smith, Mr. Will Smith. Yes, THE Will Smith was the head of Miami middle school. Suicide squad completely ruined him. “Late again, Rubio” uttered Will Smith with his arms crossed and a slightly annoyed facial expression. 

“I’m sorry!!!!!” Cried Marc who was looking like he was actually about to cry. Will gazed at Marco whilst he pulled a really pathetic puppy dog eyes expression. 

“I ain’t even mad, you have one more chance” stated the principal 

“Thank you!!!” exclaimed Marco looking like he had just avoided ten years’ worth of jail. Marco ran to class as fast as he could. Once he got there, he was really out of breath and had to chug his whole bottle of water… he was really out of shape. He took his seat and opened his book to see that he got an F on his last test, he was horrified. The day continued, History and Math bored him. But it was finally break! He was filling up his bottle until he saw the love of his life, the final piece of his puzzle, his true one and only, eh you get, Tedda Cruz walked past him. Marco had stopped paying attention to the fountain to see that his bottle was overfilling. He quickly put the cap back on and looked up and “the love of his life” was gone. 

“Rats” mumbled Marco. The bell rung and it was time for cooking class. All the students love the class, not because it was cooking, the reason was that Mr. Arbuckle and Mr. Garfielf/Garfled/Garflop got into nonstop arguments and Mr. Arbuckle just ended up storming out the room in a fit of rage. 

“Garfeelf! Y did u eet all the lasagas” screamed Mr. Arbuckle

“becuz I was hungry, numbnuts” replied GARFLOP in a wiseguy robotic voice. 

“I hav had it with u! all u do is riun mi life and stop the kidz fr0m educating. U only thnk about urself and all u do is eat and sleep. H0w the hel did u evn get this job!!!!1111” Ranted Arbuckle. Jon Arbuckle spoke in a very slow, agitated, sad way. Garfleg was always irritating him and making his life difficult. 

The kids entered the classroom and took their seats. 

“All the fucking lasagas were delicious, kiddos” announced garfield cat.

“GARFEELD! Donut swear in front of the kids, they are innocent and clean!” yelled Jon.

“Jod, u fucking moron. These wacky kids do the weed, y’know” replied garfleg with a sassy tone. The pupils in the class instantly started to laugh and Mr. Arbuckle’s face switched to red; his anger level was high.

“That does it I am done I have had it u kids never wanna lern anYthANG all u want 2 do is goof around with that damn ginger tabby fat cat GRELFed and dick around I hate u all I am going to lok myslef in my room and never come out” screeched Jon as he exited the class and was heading for his house to spend some quality time with his pet dog Odie.  
“lol, wut a shmuck” muttered Garfield.

“Okay, kidaroonis. We r gonna make lasaga. U hear me nice and clear?” Garfielf told everyone in a mafia boss accent. The kids nodded in a slightly scared way because all of them had heard rumours about this group called “Garfield Gang” and how they are the reason Hillary Clinton isn’t the head prefect anymore. The kids already knew how to make “lasaga” because it was the only thing they ever made. The same shit happens all the time. Garfed leant back in his swivel chair and rested his feet on the teacher’s desk. He was thinking about how he is gonna kick Odie off the table until a student approached him to ask him who they were gonna be in pairs with.

“Look, kid. Pick whoever the hell you want” stated Garfield. When Jon raged out the room, Garfield’s sentences actually become readable (breaking the fourth wall) and turns all serious. Marco heard what Mr. Garfield said and saw this as an opportunity to pair with Tedda!

“Okay, Marco. This is your chance! You have to do this” Marco whimpered as he was sweating like mad, his sweat could fill up a pool. He gulped down his drink and went for it until Tedda was greeted by her boyfriend….. Bernie Sanders!  
“Hey, babes!” joyfully said Tedda.

“Yeah, just fucking kiss me” replied Bernie. Marco was in a shock, how can a damn communist be going out with a true patriot like Tedda! Marco was about to cry until the goth kid, Macie, tapped him on the shoulder.

“Yo, Marco. I haven’t got a partner. Wanna cook together for like the millionth time in a row?” Asked the goth.

“S-s-s-sure, buddy!” stuttered Marco. Macie smiled (He only smiles in front of Marco) and they grabbed their equipment to make the dish.

“Ugh, why do we always have to make lasagna” complained the young goth. Garfield’s ears tingled and he yowled 

“Excuse me, kid?!?!?!?!?!?” Garfield got out of his seat and took out his baseball bat and pointed at the two students with it.  
“It’s fucking lasaga, not lasagna! Both of you pipsqueaks have detention or I will knock your lights out!”

“What the hell did I do?!” protested Marco.

“You wanna try me kid? Now, both of you get out.” Both boys groaned and left the class as their classmates looked on in shock. Garfield got back in his chair and continued to read “fat cat monthly”.


	2. Marco's Dad

Chapter two, Marco’s dad:  
Macie and Marco stormed out of the room and Macie slammed the door behind him. He sat down on the floor and leant back against the wall and let out a heavy sigh. He noticed that Marco was sweating way more than he usually does.

“Yo, little dude. You okay there?” asked the goth looking concerned about his only friend.

“I wasn’t supposed to get into any more trouble an now I am in deep shit!” panicked Marco placing his hands over his head. His friend leant over looking like he was about to comfort him and told him

“Well, that sucks” and leant back towards the wall.

“Uh, yes. I know it does” responded Marc looking at his goth buddy thinking why he isn’t helping at all. Both boys heard foot steps and looked up to Mr. Smith was approaching them. Will Smith noticed Marc and his face went from annoyed because he to deal with some kids misbehaving, to near anger seeing that is was Marco Rubio getting into trouble again. 

“Marco, what the hell did I say earlier?!” asked the principal.

“Okay, first Mr. Arbuckle stormed out of the room and we had to find partners. Macie partnered with me, started to complain about the food that lead to Mr. Garfield kicking me out.” Sweated Marco.

“Hey! Don’t blame this all on me” complained Macie. The two dudes continued to argue while Will Smith buried his face in his hands and just listened to the babbling noise created by the two students. 

“Quiet!” demanded Principal Smith spooking Macie and Marco (spooked Marco even more) looking at him in fear. 

“Macie, you’re going to timeout for the rest of the day. Marco, you’re going to spend the rest of the day in my office and you are staying after school. I am gonna call you dad and we are going to talk about your recent behaviour” said the principal. Marco’s heart sunk and he became rigid. It was like he was dead as a doornail. The floor started to become wet due to the amount of sweat Rubio was producing.

“Get up” commanded Will Smith. 

“I-I-I-I can’t move” stuttered Marco. 

“Don’t be stupid” Responded Mr. Smith. Macie smirked while looking on the confrontation.

“Don’t worry, Sir. I’ve got this” said Macie. The pupil reached into his bag to take out a water bottle. He unscrewed it and poured it all over Marco. “It’s like oil for him.” Marco began to feel movement in his limbs then the rest of his body. He finally got up and faced the music. They followed Mr. Smith to the time room, dumped Macie there, went to the principal’s office

The day passed, Marco just sat there doing absolutely nothing. He glared outside the window, placed his head on his hand, resting his arm on the window sill. The clock struck three thirty and it was time for everyone else to go home. All of a sudden, the door busted open and there stood a tall, blonde, orange peel skin man wearing a suit with a red tie and a little American flag badge on his blazer. 

“What has my son done now?!” yelled the man while he gave a firm stare to Marco making him feel uneven.

“Uh, please take a seat Mr. Rubio” asked Mr. Smith in shock and confusion.

“Trump. It’s Trump” interrupted Marco’s father

“Uhh, Mr. Trump. Your son has been getting into a lot of trouble as of late an- “

“Look, I’ll write you a check and we will forget all of this okay?” Trump quickly interrupted again.

“Are you trying to bribe me?” Will Smith raised his eyebrows.

“Fine, I’ll make sure Suicide Squad is never released on DVD ever again” Groaned Trump 

“Deal” instantly replied Principal Smith. The two men shook hands and Trump and his son left the office. 

They arrived home and Marco went to check the cereal box to see if he did get the rare red superdude action figure.  
“Rats! Yellow again!” yapped Marco. He headed straight to bed and dived into his bed. After the day he had, he was as sleepy as a sloth.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, this is my first fic thingy. Hope you like it! Please excuse my poor grammar (the garfielf bit not included) I was out of school for a year and I am just remembering my English skills. Anyway, hope you like it :)


End file.
